Intentions
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Too Good To Be True companion piece] Cagalli is preoccupied with Akamaru. What is Athrun to do? Can he trust Dearka? Or will it just make things worse? [Oneshot]Implied AsuCaga


Author's note: I wrote this fic as a companion piece to **Too Good To Be True**. This fic has implied AsuCaga. It's more of a humour fic.

I would never allow Athrun to kill Akamaru. If he ever lays a finger on Akamaru, I'll kill him first! If I could, Akamaru would use its ninjitsu to counter him!

I apologise for any misunderstanding I have caused. I LOVE animals and would never allow them to be killed in this manner in my fics. Gomen!

I combined to chapters together. The 2nd chapter was actually to explain things…And Athrun does not have a dagger, it was_ where it would be if he were in his ZAFT uniform._

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters. I also do not own Akamaru. It belongs to Inuzuka Kiba from Naruto.

* * *

**Intentions **

Athrun slumped on the table. There were dark rings under his eyes and he looked positively, dead. He sighed tiredly. He sighed. He sighed again. He sighed once again.

Just then, the door swung open. A hyperactive voice filled the room. "Hey Athrun! What are you woooo!"

"Huh?" Athrun used all his Coordinator strength to just open an eyelid.

"Goodness me! Athrun! What the hell happened to you? You look like some…some…some corpse!" Dearka commented in shock.

Athrun sighed again. "What do you want Dearka?" he said in a tone half-dead.

"What's wrong Athrun? Come on, tell me! I'm your friend right?" Dearka asked in concern.

Athrun slumped further on the table. "It's hopeless…" Athrun replied in a voice devoid of life.

"Athrun! What are you saying? Don't you know there's this saying: 'When all hope is lost, come to Dearka'?" Dearka proclaimed proudly.

Athrun by this time was too lazy to even answer his tanned, blond-haired comrade. He thought:_ "Can I trust Dearka and his hare-brained ideas?"_

"Athrun! Trust me! I can help you with your problems!" Dearka patted his friend on the back.

Athrun sighed, again. "Dearka, the last time you tried to help someone he nearly jumped off a building!" he said hoarsely.

"That was just one _puny _mistake. Athrun! You can trust me! Or just treat it as just confiding in a friend. How about that?" Dearka said with a big, wide smile on his face.

Athrun looked up for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. _"Well. I guess it is good to get it out of my system…"_ he thought.

Dearka was delighted at seeing Athrun sit up. "So Athrun, what is it?" he asked, his eyes shining.

Athrun looked at Dearka for a moment and was hesistant to begin. _"Whatever. Beats bottling it up." _

"Cagalli's really caught up with Akamaru lately…" Athrun began.

"And so?" Dearka asked.

"She's totally ignoring me!" Athrun answered with hurt laced in his voice. "If this continues…if this continues…" he laid his aching head on his palms supported by his elbows. "I can't even get her hand in marriage let alone babies!" he poured out.

"Oh so that's what you're worried about! It's a small problem, small problem!" Dearka chirped.

Athrun stared straight at Dearka. "What do you mean it's a small problem?"

"That's so easy! All you have to do is just _accidentally _sleep with her for one night and…" Dearka started.

"DEARKA!" Athrun boomed. "How can you say such a thing!"

"But what's wrong?" Dearka looked at Athrun innocently. "That way she has to marry you!"

"I can't do that! It's so…it's so…ungentlemanly!" Athrun said. "Cagalli may just decide to kill me for all you know! No…Kira will chop me to bits first!" he shuddered at the thought of Kira chasing after him with a knife or a sword, even worse, his Freedom.

"Oh yes. That seems like a problem…" Dearka said thoughtfully. Suddenly, he perked up. "Oh! I have another idea!"

"What hare-brained idea do you have again Dearka?" Athrun asked tiredly.

"That's mean Athrun! I'm trying to help you here!" Dearka looked hurt. "Anyway, my idea is that, since you can't solve the problem and I can't solve the problem, why don't we get another person to help solve the problem?"

"Huh?" Athrun was beginning to regret telling Dearka about the things that weighed on his mind.

"No problem Athrun, it will be solved in a minute." Dearka grinned.

* * *

A glare. A smile. An exhausted look.

"Tell me what I am doing here Dearka." Yzak hissed, getting ready to dissect Dearka and feed him to the sharks.

"Yzak! Don't look so angry! We are here to help out our bud Athrun!" Dearka flashed a smile.

At this, Yzak smirked. "So the great Commander Zala has to get help from me?" Athrun could not be bothered and just sighed.

"Come on Yzak! Think of it as helping our friend!" Dearka nudged Yzak.

"Oh it will be my pleasure to help Mr. Athrun Zala!" Yzak replied sarcastically with a victorious smirk on his face.

"So here's how it goes…" Dearka began to tell Yzak everything.

* * *

"So it's just because of Attha?" Yzak snorted.

Athrun suddenly felt life come back to him, or rather, anger bringing him back to life.

"She's not _just _Attha Yzak Jule! She's Cagalli Yula Attha! The Representative of Orb, the pilot of Strike Rouge, the sister of Kira Yamato, and most importantly, she's my future wife!" Athrun roared.

Yzak and Dearka were shocked momentarily. They had rarely seen Athrun lose his cool.

Yzak snapped out of his shock. "How dare you shout at me Athrun Zala!" he screamed.

"Well you do not have any constructive ideas and I do not expect you to have one." Athrun reverted to his cool self and looked away. Yzak felt he was being undermined by his life-long rival which made him mad.

"Why you stupid Zala! What do you mean by that!" Yzak screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Cool it Yzak, but I am speaking the truth." Athrun said to the now-fuming platinum blonde.

"WHY YOU!" Yzak burst out. "Let me tell you what to do Zala! All you have to do is to kill the stupid mutt, then kill that blonde, AND THEN YOU CAN JOIN THEM AFTER THAT!" Yzak by now seemed like an entire horde of raging bulls had possessed him. He started hurling abuses and profanities at Athrun.

"Y…Yzak! Calm down!" Dearka used his entire strength to drag the furiously cursing Yzak out of the room from where Athrun was.

Athrun slumped back onto his chair. "I knew I couldn't trust Dearka…" he said to himself.

"I better go for a walk." Athrun sighed like what seemed to be the thousandth time in the day.

* * *

Athrun was walking along the corridors when he suddenly heard a bark behind him.

"Woof!" Akamaru was there, wagging its tail gaily.

"Akamaru…" Athrun let out. Suddenly, he remembered Yzak's words.

_"Kill the stupid mutt and…"_

At that moment, Athrun looked like he was possessed and went into another mode (scientists up to this day has not been able to find out what this mode is. It does not help that it shows only in Athrun Zala and appears once in a blue moon. It seems as though the man himself is trying to prevent it from appearing again.). His hand went to where his dagger would be if he was still a ZAFT pilot and began advancing towards Akamaru.

"Come here Akamaru…come here…come to daddy…" Athrun grinned evilly; his eyes looked as though his real body was in a different dimension.

"Woof?" Akamaru looked as if it had cocked his head to one side.

* * *

Akamaru shivered. It did not know why, but felt that the approaching Athrun was scary. With a single bark, he turned around 180 degrees and started to run.

"Wait up!" Athrun screamed, still in his 'mode'. He ran after Akamaru like a madman.

Kira was walking along the corridors. From a distance, he spotted something white coming his way.

"Akamaru…?" Kira was dazed when Akamaru ran past him in top speed. But he was even more surprised when he saw Athrun charging his way.

"Athrun?" Athrun whizzed past him. Kira felt even more dazed now.

"Huh? Wait, was that really Athrun?" Kira asked aloud.

* * *

Akamaru could see Cagalli's room. _"Yes! In just a matter of seconds I'll be safe!" _

Just then, Cagalli opened her door. "Akamaru?" she said in surprise seeing the snowy-white puppy. Akamaru leapt into her arms and looked as if it was going to cry.

"Akamaru? What happened to you?" Cagalli asked the pup who was barking and shivering.

"Found you!" Athrun ran over. However, Cagalli noticed his voice wasn't really Athrun-like. As he approached them in high speed, Cagalli raised an arm. With perfect timing, she bonked Athrun right on his head.

Athrun fell to the ground. In a matter of seconds, he got up again. "Huh? Where am I? What did I do just now?" he asked, looking dazedly around. He raised his head to see an infuriated Cagalli with Akamaru in her arms.

"What did you just do?" Cagalli asked in a dangerous tone. Her eyes were burning with rage.

Athrun gulped. He made his Coordinator go immediately to work. _"What did I do just now? What did I do just now?" _

"Err…What did I just do?" Athrun asked Cagalli hesistantly. He knew he was treading on thin ice, but he still had to risk it. His brilliant Coordinator brain had surprisingly failed him this time.

"You're asking me?" Cagalli almost screamed. "Akamaru was shivering and you were running after him. Does that explain anything?" she glared at the blue-haired man in front of her.

"Err…" Athrun still could not get his brain to work. "We were…er…playing tag?" he answered stupidly.

Akamaru gave a bark as if condemning Athrun's words as a lie. Cagalli continued glaring at him. "Tag eh? Then shall I call this a pat?"

Cagalli's hand balled into a fist and it slammed hard on Athrun's head. He fell to the floor once again, a bump forming on where he was hit.

"Oww!" Athrun screamed in pain.

"You're not coming near me or Akamaru anymore! If I see you within a 10m radius of us, I'll make sure I'll skin you alive and feed you to a pack of wolves!" Cagalli threatened and with Akamaru in her arms, she walked away.

"Ca…Cagalli!" Athrun raised an arm to call her back but in vain. He gave up his attempt and let gravity take control of his body. He began to tear. "What did I do?" he asked himself.

_"You mean you didn't know?" _

"Who's that!" Athrun turned his head around to find the owner of the voice but to no avail. Athrun sighed: "I must really get a psychiatrist soon!"

* * *

Author's notes: Gomen! (bows frantically) 


End file.
